Illinoiz
|connectedresources = }} History Long ago people migrated from far off lands to ILLINOIZ to get away from religious persecution and cruel dictatorships. They founded a country around a giant lake, they called it ILLINOIZ, They created the capital city of Ventosus City, on the southwest shore and because of its central location it has become an important trade center for IRON and its allies. Nation Information ILLNIOIZ is a growing, developing, and established nation at 99 days old with citizens primarily of Croat ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of ILLNIOIZ work diligently to produce Wheat and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons ILLNIOIZ will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of ILLNIOIZ has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. ILLNIOIZ allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. ILLNIOIZ believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of ILLNIOIZ will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Government Illinoiz is a Capitalist Democratic republic. It has a government that believes in social equality and justice. Its government has three branches; Judicial, Executive, and Legislative. Judicial The Judicial branch decides if laws comply with the Illinoiz constitution and is composed of 15 judges. It handles extreme court cases that come all the way to the Illinoiz supreme court. It meets in the Illinoiz supreme court building in Ventosus City. Executive The Executive Branch is the President, Vice President and their cabinet. The president presides over the Executive branch. The President can approve or "veto" a bill from congress. Unless 2/3 of congress votes for it. The President is the Commander-in-Chief of the military and has a the final say-so in orders. Legislative The Legislative Branch is Congress has two houses: The House of Ambassadors and The Senate. The House of Ambassadors depend an the population of the city-staes, The largest,Sparta, has 60 ambassadors and the smallest Delta, has only 1. The senate on the other hand has 3 representatives per city-state. They are all elected officials, who vote to pass laws which later have to be approved by the President, unless they have a 2/3 majority. Some powers congress has is powers to levy and collect taxes, provide for common defense and promote the pursuit of liberty; to coin money and regulate its value; provide for punishment for counterfeiting; establish post offices and roads, promote progress of science, create courts inferior to the Supreme Court, define and punish piracies and felonies, declare war, raise and support armies, provide and maintain a navy, make rules for the regulation of land and naval forces, provide for, arm, and discipline the militia, exercise exclusive legislation in Ventosus City, and make laws necessary and proper. Economy Capitalist Illinoiz is a capitalist republic. Capitalism is an economic ideology in which wealth, and the means of producing wealth, are privately owned and controlled rather than publicly or state-owned and controlled In capitalism, the land, labor, capital and all other resources, are owned, operated and traded by private individuals or corporations for the purpose of profit, and where investments, distribution, income, production, pricing and supply of goods, commodities and services are primarily determined by private decision in a mainly market economy. A distinguishing feature of capitalism is that each person owns his or her own labor and therefore is allowed to sell the use of it to employers In capitalism, private rights and property relations are protected by the rule of law of a limited regulatory framework. In the modern capitalist state, legislative action is confined to defining and enforcing the basic rules of the market, though the state may provide some public goods and infrastructure. Laissez-faire capitalism, which some consider to be "pure capitalism" is said to have never existed in practice. Because all large economies today have a mixture of private and public ownership and control, some feel that the term "mixed economies" more precisely describes most contemporary economies. In the "capitalist mixed economy", the state intervenes in market activity and provides many services. Lead Since ILLINOIZ has numerous amounts of lead deposits along its southwestern most area, it has been a giant uplift on the nation's econmy. Basically Lead is is a main group element with a symbol Pb (Latin: plumbum). Lead has the atomic number 82. Lead is a soft, malleable poor metal, also considered to be one of the heavy metals. Lead has a bluish white color when freshly cut, but tarnishes to a dull grayish color when it is exposed to air and is a shiny chrome silver when melted into a liquid. Lead is used in building construction, lead-acid batteries, bullets and shot, weights, and is part of solder, pewter, fusible alloys and radiation shields. Lead has the highest atomic number of all stable elements, although the next element, bismuth, has a half-life so long (longer than the estimated age of the universe) it can be considered stable. Like mercury, another heavy metal, lead is a potent neurotoxin that accumulates in soft tissues and bone over time. Wheat is a worldwide cultivated grass from the Levant area of the Middle East. Globally, after maize, wheat is the second most produced food among the cereal crops; rice ranks third. Wheat grain is a staple food used to make flour for leavened, flat and steamed breads; cookies, cakes, breakfast cereal, pasta, juice, noodles and couscous; and for fermentation to make beer, alcohol, vodka or biofuel. Wheat is planted to a limited extent as a forage crop for livestock, and the straw can be used as fodder for livestock or as a construction material for roofing thatch. Although wheat supplies much of the world's dietary protein and food supply, as many as one in every 100 to 200 people has Coeliac disease, a condition which results from an immune system response to a protein found in wheat: gluten Military Illinoiz is a young nation where military duty is compulsory; when you are 18 you must serve for 2 years, except during wartime; due to Illnoiz's small size their is a draft for ages 18–45. Army Since Illinoiz is a country that only boarders great lakes and has no ocean coasts it values its army, which makes up most of the military, they are a extreme fighting force trained vigorously. National Country Guard The National Country guard is a "police" for its citizens and handles domestic events, such as boarder patrol, helping in natural disasters, and even helping the arm defend when the fighting comes home. Air Force Illinoiz's air force is a small one not many planes nor are they very advanced, and only a lucky few get to be pilots. The air force has not fought in any wars yet, but if Illinoiz fights another war it will use its air force. Wars and Conflicts Conflict With Burbank On 11/14/2008 ILLINOIZ Declared war on the country of Burbank, the reason being it was attacking random nations, some were allies of ILLINOIZ. It started when ILLINOIZ launched the first strike on Burbank in the dead of night, on both sides soldiers fought bravely and they won the first few battles, and then Burbank counter-attacked. At the end of this war both nations where thrown in to anarchy and the war was considered a tie. After the war allies of ILLINOIZ killed all of Burbank's soldiers and destroying most of the nation. This war really benefitted ILLINOIZ indirectly; after this war the people of ILLINOIZ wanted protection from a strong alliance. When ILLINOIZ joined IRON, its strength mare thane tripled. Conflict With Devils Valley Devils Valley had initiated a "tech raid" on a fellow IRON nation, so IRON acted soon and ILLINOIZ volunteered to be the first to declare war, but not attack. Days later, however, ILLINOIZ attacked and defeated th whole nation and threw it into anarchy, it was a short war that was easily won. Second Conflict With Brubank The Next conflictt with burbank Illinoiz won by a long shot, Illinoiz soldiers and tanks, like the first time, invaded in the dead of night. The purpose of this was to defend another IRON member. Illinoiz troops defeated the Burbank troops in urban and rural battles, Burbank troops where defeated before they could even enter Illinoiz's borders. At the end Illinoiz through Burbank into Anarchy. People in the streets celebrated, Burbank, their rival country, had been defeated, and President Zak McCarren shouted victory for IRON. Alliances A World Power The leader of ILLINOIZ is also the leader of the Nation States nation AmericaXLI, AmericaXLI is a member of one of the biggest and most powerful NS regions called 00000 A World Power. AmericaXLI decided to create a Alliance on Cybernations called "A World Power," and have the NS region expand into cybernations. It was a failure and it was decided that 00000 A World Power, would stay in Nationstates only. Independent Republic Of Orange Nations On 11/28/08 ILLINOIZ decided to to join IRON.